


keep you safe

by ganymede_elegy



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, show canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganymede_elegy/pseuds/ganymede_elegy
Summary: She hands him a handkerchief the day before he rides for the Wall.The silk is grey and she's embroidered a white direwolf into the corner and he isn't sure if it's because of Ghost or because he deserves a bastard's reversed colors. Along the edges are embroidered symbols in white thread.“It's magic,” she says. “It will keep you safe.”
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955872
Comments: 41
Kudos: 230
Collections: Jonsa Autumn Drabbles 2020





	keep you safe

**Author's Note:**

> for the Tumblr drabble event, prompt: magical

She hands him a handkerchief the day before he rides for the Wall.

The silk is grey and she's embroidered a white direwolf into the corner and he isn't sure if it's because of Ghost or because he deserves a bastard's reversed colors. Along the edges are embroidered symbols in white thread.

“It's magic,” she says, back straight as a rod, head held high; posture befitting the eldest daughter of Ned Stark, the future Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Tomorrow she will ride South with her betrothed, tomorrow they will part ways. For the first time, he realizes that he's likely to never see her again. He hadn't given it much thought and he's surprised that she has.

“Magic?” he asks, staring at the handkerchief.

“Magic,” she repeats. “It will keep you safe.”

“Sounds like one of Old Nan's stories,” he smiles and she smiles back, something tentative and unsure. They used to play as small children, but not in recent years; in recent years she's become nearly a stranger. “I don't have anything for you.”

She doesn't get a chance to respond because Septa Mordane calls for her and she gathers her skirts in her hands and runs out of the room (or, as close to _running_ as Sansa can get these days).

_Magic_ , the voice in his head scoffs. There's no such thing as magic, but he pockets the handkerchief anyway.

It's there the first night he cries in his new bed, disappointed and disillusioned with the reality of the Watch.

It's there when he spills Commander Mormont's wine the first time he serves it and he has to sop it up, smearing the ink on a letter.

It's there as he sits outside in the cold while the rest of his brothers are inside Craster's and he clenches it tightly in his fist to keep his anger at bay.

It's there when a stray arrow nicks his arm as they raid a village, when he ties it around his bicep to stem the blood. “Did a fancy lady make this for you,” Ygritte sneers, fingering the delicate embroidery.

It's there when he's elected Lord Commander, folded neatly and tucked away just over his heart.

It's there when he battles the Others, tied to his wrist like a favor beneath his leathers.

It's there when he dies.

It isn't there when he rises and he digs through the pile of clothing in the corner, nearly tears them apart until he finds it, stained with blood and wine and ink and loss.

It's clutched in his hand when the horns sound and the gates open and she rides through on a dying horse, muddied and tired and pale.

It's there as she throws her arms around him and all he can think, the only word ringing through his head, is _magic_.

**Author's Note:**

> this is as close to show canon as I'll probably ever write... and probably also the shortest thing I'll ever write.


End file.
